


Atlantis 2: The Gay Jungle Empire

by SolemnVow



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: An AU where Milo studies gorillas and meets the love of his life, Tarzan. To be taken as seriously as you want it to be.





	Atlantis 2: The Gay Jungle Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy train was inspired by a manip dopeybeauty, so send them some love if you liked this little fic? Link: http://dopeybeauty.tumblr.com/post/159290036498/the-disney-movie-nobody-asked-for
> 
> It's little snippits of Milo in place of Jane as a sort of prequel to Atlantis. It's very short, but feel free to add on or write your own

Milo was nervous, yet excited for the adventure that laid ahead of him. It had been a bold move encouraged and funded by his grandfather’s old friend. A chance to study gorillas in a remote island. Practice, the man had said, for bigger and better adventures to come. For Milo, it was a chance to finally follow in his grandfather’s footsteps and make him proud. Of course, Milo wasn’t alone in the venture. He had a crew that was ordered to protect him while he studied. While the men were rude and intimidating, the thrill of making new discoveries didn’t stop Milo’s enthusiasm. He spent the whole voyage reading every scrap of information that he had found about gorillas and the island that they were going to see. He wanted to be prepared as possible and Milo was happiest when learning something new.

The island seem vast and intimidating in its size, although it was a tiny island in comparison to most explored islands. They had a rough time coming to land and Milo was feeling a bit seasick. He understood why many people hadn’t come this far. He felt better once he was on dry land and they had settled in camp. It was time to explore this brand new world. He made sure to document as much as he could in his many journals. He wasn’t much of an artist, but he thought that he documented the flora and fauna well enough.

This… This was amazing! Instantly upon meeting this strange… man, Milo wanted to know more. How much did he know? How did he survive? Could he be taught? Milo was eager to finally share all that he knew and he was pleased to have such an avid listener. Most people scoffed at his rantings or ignored him entirely. Here, this man… Tarzan… He seemed as eager as Milo to learn and he learned quickly!

More and more, Milo found himself sketching and thinking about Tarzan and less on exploring the island and the gorillas. Was he disappointed that Tarzan kept refusing to show them the gorillas? Yes, but he found that being around Tarzan soothed that pain. It was a very odd feeling for Milo since before this trip he doggedly searched after any information that piqued his interest. He brushed it off as just interest in this greater mystery of the man raised by gorillas. That was certainly worth exploring. 

Milo stared longingly back at Tarzan and his friends as the Captain rowed him back to the ship. He should report back to Whitmore and was eager to tell him all about the adventure that he had (and probably tell him that he should look into his employee’s backgrounds a little more strictly), but he couldn’t help feeling heartbroken at the thought of leaving Tarzan behind. He stared at the flower that Tarzan had given him and that he had carefully dried and pressed. He felt like he was making a mistake. How could he choose? He supposed that he could learn a great deal of things with Tarzan. He was making great progress in learning how to speak gorilla, after all! But then, he would miss the museums and new discoveries of the outside world. That had been his entire life up until that point. And Tarzan… He needed to stay with his family. He needed them as much as they needed him, Milo knew that. He sighed, not happy with any of these choices. Suddenly, a possible solution dawned on him. He quickly scribbled out a note and handed it to the Captain. “Can you make sure this gets to Whitmore? He’ll pay you for the trouble!” The Captain nodded with quite some confusion. With that, Milo jumped into the water and began swimming towards the island.   
“Sir! What on Earth are you doing?!” The Captain yelled after him, sitting up straighter with alarm, prepared to row after Milo.  
“I’m sorry, Captain, but I’m staying! If you could bring my things back, I’d appreciate it!” Milo managed to sputter out as he slowly swam ashore. Tarzan had rushed into the water as soon as he saw that Milo had jumped. He swam quickly up to Milo and pulled him into his arms.  
“So… Milo stay?” He asked, earnestly hoping for a good answer. Milo nodded.  
“I’m staying.” Tarzan grinned and spun Milo around.  
“Good news!” He shouted out with glee before giving Milo a kiss. That had been another thing that he had seen in one of Milo’s many books. Milo froze with shock. Tarzan quickly backed off and set Milo down. “Was wrong?” He crouched and looked worried. He was sure that was a human custom for happiness. Milo’s mind caught up with the situation and he rushed towards Tarzan, embracing him again.  
“No, Tarzan…. I… It… It was good.” Milo touched Tarzan’s cheek and kissed him again. When Tarzan returned the kiss with new enthusiasm, Milo knew that he had made the right choice.

Back home, Whitmore received a hurriedly written and horribly crumpled note and thought the worst. His fears were soon dismissed at the contents of the letter. He grinned and looked at the picture of him and Milo’s grandfather. “Well, I guess I can fulfill my promise, you old coot. Your grandson deserves the happiness that we never got to have.” He said as he held the picture. He set the picture down and got started writing letters and making phone calls. He could think of no better way to spend some of his fortune.

It was a hard few years for Milo, living on that island, but to see Tarzan’s happy face every day, it was certainly worth it. Of course, it was even better when they spotted a ship just off the coast. He recognized the flags and eagerly dragged Tarzan along to greet the ship’s commander and crew. Whitmore had come through with a sanctuary for them all to live at in the country. Tarzan, Milo, and all of Tarzan’s friends and family. To help stabilize the ecosystem of the island, Whitmore had spent some time saving gorillas from terrible zoos and circuses and was going to have them replace Tarzan’s family. No expense was spared and they would have everything they could ever want for the rest of their lives. Tarzan could always visit his family and Milo could show Tarzan the world.


End file.
